


Interesting Thursday

by claraoswald10



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraoswald10/pseuds/claraoswald10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is a bartender. It's Thursday. Thursdays are always boring, nothing happens on Thursdays. But this Thursday is surprisingly eventful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Thursday

Thursdays were never really busy days in the coffee shop, as far as Charles remembered. He’d spend most of his time going through some boring stuff on his phone, just ocassionally stopping when customers would come in and order a coffee and a cupcake. Nothing interesting has ever happened on Thursday while he was working. He had memories of some really fun things going on every other day but Thursday. He clearly remembered one Monday when Raven ran into coffee shop at 7 am still hungover from a really rough night and tried to make out with Charles’ employee – Angel – and then – apparently seeing no difference – with one of the coffee makers. He grinned at the mere thought. His sister gave quite a show on that day to all those amused and disgusted customers.

Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays were always the most interesting ones, since most of people came to the coffee shop on those days. Charles also had a very vivid recollection of one Tuesday when a girl had been trying to break up with her boyfriend and he was trying to propose to her and everything went to hell. And then there was one Wednesday when Alex had tried to pick up some girl who turned out to be his lecturer’s wife.

But nothing on Thursday.

Not ever.

Until now.

Charles was just in the middle of scrolling replaying to Moira’s message, gently letting her know he was not and would never be interested in any kind relationship with her. Not that he wasn’t into girls. He was. And boys. That made everything very simple, he had the whole world’s population to choose from. But Moira definitely wasn’t his type, he liked her only as a friend. When he was trying to find the best way to put his thoughts into words, the bell hanging above the door rang letting him know there was a new customer.

Charles quickly slid his phone into his back trousers pocket and fixed his gaze into a man almost running towards the counter. He raised both eyebrows, both because the man was quite hot at the first look and because the fact he looked utterly terrified. He stopped right in front of Charles, panting for breath and glancing back through his shoulder.

“Excuse me, is there any possible chance that I could hide here somewhere?” gasped the man with a very curious accent Charles had never heard before. Something like Irish, perhaps, but a bit stronger. A stranger was looking at him almost pleadingly, his eyes a bit anxious. Charles opened his mouth for a second but none sound came out. He had no idea who this guy was and why the hell he was running or who he was running from. Maybe the police was chasing him? No, that thought was quite ridiculous. The man in front of him was wearing black slacks and black shirt with rolled up sleeves. In his hand, he was holding aviator glasses he was probably wearing just a second ago since it was sunny on that day.

Charles couldn’t help but stared when he took a better look at the stranger’s face. Damn, he was very hot. His brown hair ruffled a bit by wind, his grey-green eyes looking pleadingly at the barista, his lips a bit wet when he licked them just a second before. It took Charles just a few seconds to get a grip on himself and he cleared his throat without thinking again.

“Behind the counter.”

Not having to be told twice, the stranger quickly followed the direction Charles’ hand pointed and he was standing awkwardly next to the barista before the door to the coffee shop flung open and in the same second Charles found the hot stranger crouching behind the counter next to him so that he wouldn’t be visible to anyone but him. Charles stood there, not having the slightest idea what was going on but the stranger just looked at him and hissed “Crazy ex”.

Charles quickly looked away from a man hiding next to him so that nobody would find anything suspicious and cast a smile at the oncoming guy. He was rather tall, almost as tall as the hot guy but definitely not that hot. And he was wearing a really dangerous expression on his face.

“Where is he?” he snapped at Charles who very hard tried to hold his composure, answering with a polite smile.

“Excuse me, how can I help you, sir?”

The guy shot him an angry glance before looking around empty tables.

“A man wearing black shirt. Rather tall. Wearing aviators.”

“I’m sorry to tell you this, sir, but as you can see” said Charles, waving his hand at rather empty coffee shop “there is no such a man here.”

That left a guy in front of him frowning with confusion. He looked at him narrowing his eyes before he shook his head and just turned on his heel, leaving with no further argument. When a guy shut the door closed behind him, Charles looked down at a man who was now sitting with his legs straightened in front of him and sighing in relief. He raised his head to glance at Charles.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, my friend” laughed Charles. “Always ready to rescue you.”

It took his mind a moment to process what he just said and he tried very hard not to blush. _Easy, Xavier, flirting is daily basis for you._ On the other hand, he had never flirted with some very hot man hiding at his feet behind the counter. Now, that gave him some very inappropriate thoughts and he blushed even harder. He just hoped the hot man wouldn’t notice.

In the meantime, the man gathered himself up from the floor and looked at Charles with a smile again.

“Erik” he said extending his hand. Charles couldn’t help but notice how long his fingers were and how many different things could be done with those beautiful, long fingers. _Oh my God, shut it, Xavier, pull yourself together._

“Charles.”

Erik’s grip was firm and strong but also warm and very nice to Charles’ pleasure. He didn’t really want to let him go but he already probably was holding him a second too much for a normal handshake so he quickly pulled back his hand.

“So, would you like to order anything, _Erik_ , or perhaps you’d like to spend more time behind the counter?” asked Charles cheekily. Erik replied with a smirk, playing with his sunglasses and casting barista a curious glance.

“Oh, I don’t know, the views were much better from down there.”

Charles bit his lip, desperately trying not to blush again, goddammit, he was used to flirting.

“And it only gets better.”

Erik licked his lips once again, staring at the barista for a while before he broke the gaze and cleared his throat, gently rubbing back of his neck with one hand.

“Well then, I guess the only thing left now for me is to thank you for rescuing me, Charles.”

Charles found himself strangely pleased with the sound of his name in Erik’s mouth. He shot him a small smile, nodding slightly.

“Don’t mention it.”

Erik hesitated for a second before turning back and stepping from out of the counter. Charles felt a tiny pang of disappointment but at the moment he couldn’t find a single word to say before a man in front of him started going away. _Idiot,_ he cursed himself mentally, slamming his head on the counter lightly. When he was standing like that, contemplating the meaningless of his life, he heard someone clearing his throat and he jumped surprised. _Fuck._ He blushed again realizing Erik apparently never left the coffee shop. _Congrats, Xavier, that’s how you seduce hot men. Humiliate yourself a few times more, maybe he missed the previous ones._

“Actually, I thought that I should somehow repay you for saving me from my crazy ex-boyfriend” said Erik, playing with his aviators again.

“You have my attention” smirked Charles, leaning on the counter. He was much smaller than the man in front of him so he had to raise his head to look him straight in the eye.

“So how about I take you on a nice dinner as a form of acknowledgement?”

Charles found himself smiling stupidly before he could stop himself.

“As long as we go somewhere we won’t run one of your exes.”

Erik rubbed his chin with two fingers, pretending to think about it.

“Oh, if that’s the case, we’d better just have this dinner in Switzerland.”

They both laughed and Charles pulled his phone out of his pocket handing it to the other man.

“Give me your number and I’ll text you when I’m free.”

“Playing tough to win, Charles?” joked Erik, looking at him for a fraction of second while saving his number on Xavier’s phone. “I think I might like it.” He leaned on the counter, gently brushing Charles’ hand with his fingers. “Oh, and also” Erik whispered quietly directly into the barista’s ear which almost made him shiver “Feel free to wear those trousers again. As much as I liked the view I had few moments ago, I bet getting you out of them would be way much more fun.”

With that said, Erik winked at Charles and turned around, making his way out of the coffee shop, leaving Xavier almost out of breath and very, very much excited about his oncoming date. Well, the first Thursday that actually brought something interesting.

_And hell yes, he’d definitely wear those trousers._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is basically my second fanfic and I don't know how it happened, I guess I tried to learn a really long italian recipe I have due to tomorrow's school and well, I ended up writing this.


End file.
